Ghost of Lockout
The Ghost of Lockout caught on YouTube video. (Double-click for larger video) 0nza2gdK1ZI The "Ghost of Lockout" is a mysterious occurence in the Halo 2 multiplayer map Lockout where an indestructible character will appear in the map, apparently controlled by no one, and attack players at random. The "ghost" takes the form of whatever the persons player model is, weapon and color. The attack the Ghost liked to use in the YouTube video was to use Plasma Grenades to stick in game players, most of the time sucessfully sticking them, and having a seemingly unlimited supply of them. It's patterns are not consistent because it's an acutal person; the player will sometimes ignore players completely, and other times aggressively pursue players. The ghost does not walk like most players due to the lag, instead simply gliding across the map. It glides up various ramps and jumps off of ledges. The "Ghost" is indestructible, and is impervious even to an assassination hit from behind. Most interestingly, the character does not have a gamertag, does not appear on the score screen, and does not have an apparent controller also due to lag. History The video (shown above) appeared on Youtube in July of 2006 by a user named Afrosauce who claimed it was over a year old. It quickly became popular and speculation was raised that it was some form of mod. Afrosauce denied the allegation, believing it to be a network problem. Since the video's first appearance, several new videos have surfaced, all of which are very apparent hoaxes, with characters who do have gamertags, running animations, and the like. However, a number of mods have surfaced with players controlling characters without these, but not on Xbox live. Recently a player called Shadow has given evidence that it is not impossible for this to occur on an Xbox without any sort of System link or Xbox Live. His "Ghostly" encounter is as follows: {{Article Quote|I was playing multiplayer checking lockout out for hiding spots. I got bored and was throwing grenades. My character was situated near the Teleporter looking up when I saw a player jump over my head and run away. I was in shock and hadn't quite moved when a barrel fell from the roof and exploded, and all that it said was "Killed by The Guardians and I saw him on waterworks as well but I turned my proper head (not game head)for 2 secs then he was gone". Supernatural Abilities *Is invulnarable to all attacks. *Glides across the map jumping from towers. *Can perform trick and super jumps with ease. *All grenades auto-stick and are normally thrown whilst looking the opposite way. *Can teleport anywhere on the map. *Has ability to mimic movements. *Takes the shape of whoever it meets. *Seems to have a mind of its own. *Can be docile or aggresive. *When killed by them it states "Killed by The Guardians". *It is not clear or known whether the ghost only appears on Xbox Live or in normal offline mode. Some reports indicate that it can appear offline, and on other maps. Theories *Caused by extreme lag *Caused by a network problem coupled with a mod *Created by Bungie to keep the game moving. *A game Bot created by bungie when it was in alpha mode, to practice, but bungie had forgotten to delete it. *A supernatural being that thrives on the lives of Halo 2 Xbox Live players... *Is an actual guardian screwing with us more directly then the others. *Is an admin to stop bad boys. *Afrosauce screwing with us *The Man's aimbot Related Links *Edgework Entertainments Forum *The Unofficial Halo 2 Boards *VG Cat Forum Category: Glitches